Calligraphy
by Shyanna
Summary: It started out as a project beneath the not so watchful eyes of their teachers. A promotion of peace between the younger generations of their villages. It ended as wedding vows. GaaNaru // Yaoi // Strange Letter Formatting
1. Step One: Pick up the Brush

**Calligraphy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Gaara, or even the brushes they used to write these silly things.

* * *

_Dear Suna Shinobi _

Hi! This is kinda strange asinment, having other ninja as a penpal. Seems kinda silly huh? I dont get it really how writing a bunch of strange people promotes peace between our contrees. Um but I ges ill give it a try! So whats ur name? Favorite color? Boy or gurl? Favorite food? Eye color? Favorite time of the day? Well I guess thats more then enough to stare a long distanse friendship!

Signed N.U.t.K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K.,_

You have atrocious spelling and grammar skills. Aside that, are you stupid? What shinobi would reveal personal information of that nature to a complete stranger? Never mind, my instructor seems to think it necessary. I'm not telling you my name. My favorite color is crimson, I am a male, and I like spicy foods in general. My eyes are green. I don't' have a favorite time of the day because I like night. Who said anything about friendship?

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

_Dear S.n.G._

Jeez ur a real kranky guy u no? But thats ok most ppl r this time of year anyways. At least u arent super hyper (like me) I dont think I could stand a penpal who likes to writ long endless letters about nothing! Xcept for me of course. So how have u been life going good for u? Not so much for me the usual though! Nothing I cant handle! Only 1 more week left before the holiday break r u xcited?I am! What do u think ur family will get u? Ive been begging Iruka-sensei for a new set of kunai I hope he gets them for me! Ah well if we dont the chance to talk again before the holidays have a very merry holidays mr grumpypants!

Signed N. U. t. K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

Your writing still sucks. You are also a very odd person. What is your name? I inquire so that I may locate you and thus kill you for calling me by such a horrendous name on the next mission near Konohagakure.

Your mother must cry herself to sleep at night. I do not care for the holiday seasons in the least so do not ask again. The direction of my life is not of your concern so once again, stop asking. I hope your instructor buys that set of kunai (why is your teacher buying you gifts?) and uses them on you. If you survive, I hope you freeze to death in the ice of winter.

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

_Dear S.n.G_

Geez I knew better then to eat all of that candy over the holidays! My stomach really tore me up! Not to mention I think my fingers turned to ashe as soon as I picked up your letter from all the HATING! But I dont mind, I no u r just angry because u dont have a gorgus tan and prety blue eyes that ppl get lost in. I cant fault ya buddy! We cant all be _perfect! _That's new no ones told me they wanted to freeze to death before at least your wishes are creative. Id take u up on that offer on giving u my name and letting u try to kill me but this program is supozed to b about peace and I dont think your teacher wood like it very much if I flexed a little mussle and sent u home in a body bag.

Signed N.U.t.K

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

I fail to see how I can envy your features if I never knew them to begin with. Blue eyes to get lost in, you say? Use them well, should I ever meet you in person they are the first things I'll rip from your body. Enjoy your skin as well; the Shukaku shall enjoy eating it. Will your fan club admire you so then? Oddly enough, I would go far enough to say my sensei would consider it peaceful, you might even be hailed as a hero in Sunagakure if you could take me out. If. Unfortunately however, I highly doubt anyone in your village save your Hokage could do so.

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

_Dear S.n.G._

Who is Shukaku? And dont bring Sandaime-sama into this those r words 2 fight over.

N.U.t.K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

My pet raccoon.

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

_Dear S.n.G._

Wow I couldnt picture u (well at all cuz I dont know much about how u look) with a pet. How did u tame a rackoon? Well I hope u r doing better then me cuz I got lots of pressure with the Chuunin exams cumming up. R u entering? Im totally kicking ur butt if you do!

Signed,

N.U.t.K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K, _

Who said anything about tame? Shukaku is a bloodthirsty bastard, and he wants to eat _you_. Of course I am attending the Chuunin exams. I look forward to gouging your blue eyes out.

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

A/N: Have you ever had a plot bunny try to eat you? It's quite frightening I tell you, especially when you are trying to do Algebraic equations. Silly things. Anyhow, here is chapter one. Obviously takes place before the Chuunin exams, next up, _after_ the exams, and Naruto learns how to spell 'you'!

Ten points to anyone who can figure out how Naruto is signing his letters. :D


	2. Step Two: Open the Ink Well

**Calligraphy **

Dislcaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_Dear S.n.G.,_

Hey. It's been a while huh? I was rummaging through some storage boxes in my home and I came across those letters we exchanged. Pretty hostile heh, but considering whom you were talking to I guess I can relate. Do you still have your pet raccoon? I hope he is alive and well if so.

I didn't see you at the Chuunin exams, and since then I have been on a three-year training expedition with my mentor. I just got back yesterday; I thought I would see if you were still around. I guess if this letter comes back to me I'll know.

Sincerely,

N.U.t.K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K.,_

Yes, it has been quite some time. To say the least I was thoroughly shocked when the messenger landed in my lap this afternoon. You kept the letters I sent you? How strange, I always burnt mine. Yes, I suppose we did not meet the requirement of the assignment, or at least, I did not. I do not recall any death threats from you aside from sending me back to Suna in a body bag.

I must say your grammatical skills, and spelling, have improved drastically. I see your mentor has had a great effect on you. I did not see you at the Chuunin exams either, granted I was not looking very hard. I'm surprised you were not killed during the assault, but I suppose I cannot base your shinobi skill upon your previous rudimentary display of language.

Regards,

S.n.G

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

Wow, I can't believe you answered. Heh, nothing to worry about there. No offense but you Sand bastards can't take down Konoha's ultimate badass, not even that crazy redheaded kid. Do you know him? He said his name was Gaara, and he had this tattoo of the word 'love' on his forehead.

For a guy like him, it seemed sort of off place. Do you know what the story is behind that tattoo? Probably not though, most people in Konoha try to avoid our own jinchuuriki, I'd imagine it's the same there. And yes, I've kept every single one of them. You big meanie.

Sincerely,

N.U.t.K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

I am almost embarrassed to admit I have missed this sort of contact. It was with great relief I received your letter yesterday, I'd half expected you'd deem one of the so-called 'Sand bastards' unworthy of a response. Gaara, hmm? Yes, I know him. I know him quite well.

I do not think I can tell you the story of his tattoo; it's probably rather personal. Do you stay clear of your own jinchuuriki? Do you leave them in the dark, too?

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

Aha! A breakthrough! The stoic sand ninja admits he likes talking to me! Why wouldn't I respond? I like talking to you just as much. Really? You know Gaara? Man, do me a favor and hug that kid for me, will you? I seen him a few times, he's kind of scary in a lonely sort of way.

I understand, about the tattoo. Maybe if he hadn't of destroyed half my village and tried to kill my friends and I, I would have asked him myself. But you know, circumstances. Stay clear of Konoha's jinchuuriki?

Heh, I can't get rid of him.

Sincerely,

N.U.t.K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

I don't think I can hug Gaara for you, I apologize. It might be…awkward. That is good that you do not abandon your jinchuuriki, its effects can be rather devastating on one's personal mentality on life. Someone taught me that not too long ago. Perhaps that is why I have come to enjoy your letters, although I have to admit I was going over the first few just a few days ago and you still bother me with your horrid knowledge of writing skills back then.

I forgot to mention, yes, my raccoon is still alive, and doing poorly. I can't say I feel bad. Lessons learned and hard forgotten I suppose one would say, it's quite tempting to kick him in the face sometimes, but one soul in particular has helped my overcome my previous indignations with social contact and I'm faring a little better, which seems to make my pet angry.

Do you have any pets?

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

Aww, dammit. Well, I guess I can't be too upset that you didn't hug Gaara, I guess anyone would be a little nervous getting within ass kicking distance of him. He's sort of brutal. Anyhow, let's get off that subject, ok? Not Gaara, just…the Chuunin exams in general, what's done is done. I can't hold a grudge against Suna forever.

Why are you so mean to your pet, eh? You are supposed to love them! Sheesh, so mean! I'm glad you've met someone to help you out though, but I don't understand how that makes your raccoon angry? Is he jealous of you friends stealing his time away hehe? By the way…is that a doodle I see on the edge of that last letter?

And by the way mister stoic shinobi over there…I thought you said you burned all of my letters? Ahaha, I knew you secretly liked me!

Sincerely,

N.U.t.K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

Well, I suppose you've caught me. Don't look into it too deeply you blue-eyed bastard. I do _not_ like you. You just give me something to look forward to sometimes. I am not mean to my pet; he's a vile bastard that seeks world domination. He _deserves_ to be kicked in the face.

Thank you for your kind words, and as you requested to steer clear of any further discussion of the Chuunin invasion, I'd desire we leave the topic of my 'companion' alone if you would not mind. He makes me angry upon mention.

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

That sounds an awful lot like liking me, "give me something to look forward to," someone might see that! Quick, scribble it out! Don't let anyone know the crazy sand ninja has a _friend_! Hah, I feel rather special. I wonder how your other friends would react if they knew you had a pen pal in Konoha?

Or do they already know? Do you read my letters together? I bet you guys got a kick out of those first few interactions we had, huh? You were right; my writing skills were awful when I was still at the academy! But during the three years I was training outside of the village I had to write to my friends, so I got a lot better to say the least.

Have you ever been on a journey for a long time? It makes you miss home, no matter how bad the memories.

Sincerely,

N.U.t.K.

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K.,_

You have no idea how your words nudge something true I do not wish to reveal. You never told me your name, by the way. Now that I don't want to storm into Konoha and rip your throat out, on a whim, anyhow, why don't you tell me?

No, I have not been on a long journey, but I would not mind the travel experience. The farthest from Suna I have ever been is Konoha. Did you enjoy meeting foreign people? As for your question, no, we do not read your letters together and laugh at the stupidity of Konoha shinobi. One would need friends to do such things.

Regards,

S.n.G.

* * *

A/N: Aww, Gaara is being emo! Hehe. Next up, after the Rescue Matsuri filler! 


	3. Step Three: Smooth out the Paper

**Calligraphy**

Disclaimer: I own the keyboard, that's it. :'(

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

Sorry it's taken me so long to respond, I had to help a friend out. Didn't make it, not yet. I will though. I ran into Gaara again, he really seemed different. Not so homicidal, I think. He still killed people, but, were ninja so that's a given. He didn't do it with a crazy smirk on his face, he's improving! Have you talk to him lately?

Ya sure, I'll tell you my name! As soon as you tell me yours!

_Sincerely,_

_N.U.t.K._

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

You seen Gaara? Hmm, I'll have to see if he remembers you….can you describe yourself, please? Perhaps that will jar his memory, because I'm certain he's only mentioned seeing one blue-eyed ninja…I was under the impression you were a girl, which would scratch out that particular shinobi.

I'm a bit leery of giving you my name, you might not answer.

_Regards,_

_S.n.G._

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

WHAT?!

I never told you I was a girl! Ugh! You vile Suna bastard! I can't BELIEVE you've thought I was a girl this WHOLE time! How long have we been writing back and forth, four freakin' YEARS?! ARGH! I hope your pet eats your toes off!

Geez! Yeah, I'll describe myself so you know what a _stud_ your talking to! Let's see, you already know about my beautiful blue eyes and my god like skin. So that leaves…sunshine yellow hair, really spikey. Hmm…I'm kind of short, but not really short, I'm taller then the ladies! Hee, ring any bells? Your turn, describe yourself!

_Sincerely,_

_N.U.t.K._

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

It does actually, but I wouldn't yet come to a conclusion, because the person I have in mind…your words are used to make jest, but such descriptions really do merit his features true. …You cannot possibly be him.

I have dark red hair, spikey as well. Green eyes and pale skin. I'm a relatively smaller then most male my age as well, and I've been told to stop stealing my sister's make-up, though I try to explain the markings are natural upon my face.

_Regards,_

_S.n.G._

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

What the hell? 'Beautiful' and 'God like' describe a guy to you? Eh, well, I can't really pick at you too much; I was in love with my best friend for the longest time. Shit happens. Let's see, you sound REALLY familiar, and if I wasn't one-hundred percent positive that Gaara would squash me into the dirt and wouldn't spend his time responding to me like this anyways, I'd think you were him!

Oh my god! Are you his brother?! Make up! Pale! Yee! K…C…Kankurou?! Is that you?

_Eagerly awaiting,_

_N.U.t.K._

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

I cannot be Kankurou because my brother has brown hair, not red. Sorry to disappoint. I cannot be sure…I feel quite stupid for not taking notice of your signature in association with who you really are, beforehand. It would be a cruel gesture of fate if is really you.

…Uzumaki?

_Confused,_

_S.n.G._

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

Ohmigosh, YOU KNOW ME! Sweet! Now who are you?! I read your letter and I was bouncing everywhere! Have we met in person?! Talked?! Argh hurry up and write back so I know who are you!

_Bouncing off the walls,_

_Naruto Uzumaki the Kitsune_

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

My apologies for the delay, I was on a mission and did not receive your letter until I returned home. I see…it really is you. Yes, you know me, yes we have spoken, and we have battled. Actually, you already know who I am. How strange we should already know one another before we met, even more so, stayed in contact without knowing it.

I apologize for any shock you may receive upon this news. My pet raccoon and I, it's me.

_Yours,_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

* * *

_Dear Gaara, _

HOLY SHIT! I was so happy when I got your letter, and when I read it I almost died! Holy shit that was a smack in the face! Well maybe your not so mean, huh? You did keep writing me back after all!

I was going back through the letters you've sent and I can't believe I didn't realize who it was! I blame it on your crude sense of humor.

Pet raccoon?! Geez, I even remember wishing it live a long, healthy life! I TAKE IT BACK! SORRY!!!

Hey, hey, hey! Who's the guy you like?! Who'd you think I was to say that stuff?!

_Totally kicking your ass the next time we meet,_

_Naruto_

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K.,_

All is forgiven. I can hardly believe we have been in contact this entire time without realizing whom it was we were speaking with. I guess fate has a hand in matters after all, as your Hyuuga shinobi likes to say. You were…happy? I cannot fathom why, as you've clearly stated in your past letters, it is rather dangerous to be around me, why would it excite you to know that your correspondence as been with Sabaku no Gaara? The psychotic monster from the Sand?

All is forgiven concerning Shukaku. You could not have possibly of known who I was referring to, so do not dwell on it any longer. As for the rest of your letter, I do not remember ever confessing to liking another male in any sense of the word. All I said was someone changed my life, and there is one ninja in particular that sticks out. I didn't know you loved Uchiha.

Have you found him yet?

_Regards,_

_S.n.G._

* * *

_Dear Gaara,_

What the hell? TELL ME!!!!! Please?! I won't beat you up next time I see you, hehe! Pretty please? Ok, that's should do it! Yeah, yeah! Me too! I can't believe I've been talking to freakin' Gaara this whole time! Of course I'd be excited you weirdo, you're a cool guy. At least you're not as psychotic as the first time we met haha, that Gaara I was a little leery of. But since we helped you guys out with Matsuri, and you guys helped us against the Sound, you've become a really cool person.

Don't look too deeply into that sandy pants, I'd still head butt your ass to knock some sense into ya if I got the chance to do it again! Haha, Uzumaki style baby! Er…yeah. I did love Sasuke for a really long time, but I never said anything. You know the deal; ninja don't reveal their emotions. Yada yada yada, and no, I haven't found him yet, but don't worry. My ninja way is to never give up, never back down.

It's still the same.

_Waiting patiently to hear who your boyfriend is,_

_Naruto_

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K_., 

While I do like maintaining this correspondence with you, Naruto, I should ask you to refrain from signing your letters in such ways. Perhaps you have forgotten who I am now, I should thank you for the massive nosebleed you gave my secretary upon scanning your letter for any hidden assaults, and reading your signature. The woman had to take the entire day off to regain her blood supply.

I don't have a boyfriend, as I said previously, I don't recall ever suggesting it. So what if I think a man is beautiful, you, once again, seem to have forgotten who I am. I was once the walking reincarnation of death itself, I have come to appreciate beauty in all forms of life, gender has no inclination in my opinions.

I remember your _nindo,_ Uzumaki. I remember it quite well. I wish you the best of luck in your retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha. Oh and…I believe you have your lessons mixed up. It is not '_A ninja does not reveal their emotions'_, at least in Suna it isn't. In fact, it's quite the opposite. A ninja does not have emotions. Period. I believe your ANBU in particular operate under the same statures?

_Regards,_

_S.n.G._

* * *

A/N: Ahahaha, I swear, I haven't abandoned this fic! I've just been wrapped up in canon yaoi anime's and drooling over other couples. I'm sorry GaaNaru! Your still my smexiest boys!

& shoves YuuRam and ShuiYuki in the closet &

Yay, chapter three! Tehe, go Nunu for giving Gaara's secretary a nosebleed tehe! I apologize, I'm a sucker for humor breaks. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:) The fourth one will be written as I can squeeze them in during my school hours, as my afterschool hours are dedicated to Trial, Shinobi Death, and the vaguest hints of a HarryxDraco plot bunny.


	4. Step Four: Dip the Brush in the Ink

**Calligraphy **

Disclaimer: I fail at owning anything. T.T

* * *

_Dear S.n.G.,_

Yo! Oh man, so sorry about your secretary, Mr. Kazekage! HAH! No, not really! That's awesome; you have a pervert working for you! Your secretary thinks its HAWT that you have a boyfriend! Oh, that's funny! I wonder what she'll do if I show up and say _HI I'M LOOOKING FOR GAARA CAUSE WERE DATING!!_

Ahahaha, she 'll drop in a dead faint 'cause of my dead smexyness first of all, and then wake up and die of blood loss! Hah, so awesome, thanks for telling me how to mess with your employees now! I wonder if this will work? Haha, signed…

_Remembering the sounds you made,_

_Naruto_

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K.,_

You are a vile person. What are you doing to the poor woman? She screeched and I was only just able to save her from tumbling out of the fourth floor window, with quite the nosebleed. Upon reading your reply I discovered the source of her discomfort, you sneaky idiot. Are you _trying _to kill my employees? If you are, I'd prefer to battle it out face to face rather then watch my shinobi inadvertently commit suicide by diving out of buildings unconscious.

Oh and, Naruto…if you were to show up and spout such things, I will personally embarrass and humiliate you in front of Suna and Konoha alike by announcing it true. You blue-eyed bastard.

_Regards,_

_S.n.G._

* * *

_Dear S.n.G.,_

Why is there blood on your reply? Did you somehow cut yourself? Oh and, hah, as if you'd have the balls to do something like that! You don't scare me_ Kazekage_! Go ahead haha I'll even HELP! Haha, evidence!

_ - really miss you baby. Can't wait to see you again, Gaara, my love. _

_All my love, -Nanu-chan_

Ahahaha! There, now it looks like I wrote you a love letter, so I DARE you! You've got all the proof you need!

_Laughing my ass off,_

_Nanu-chan_

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade_

I'm sending this letter to you at the prompting of your own shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. We've kept our relationship under wraps but Naruto insists we reveal ourselves. I realize this may come as a shock but if you require proof, I have enclosed a portion of his most recent letter for your viewing.

_Regards,_

_Yondaime Kazekage – Gaara_

* * *

_Uzumaki,_

Get your ass in my office. NOW.

_-Godaime Hokage – Tsunade_

* * *

_Gaara,_

NO! You didn't! What the hell did you say to Tsu-

* * *

_Dearest 'Nanu-chan',_

I do hope you are enjoying yourself. Down there. Way down there in the garden. Pulling weeds. Your Hokage says you've earned quite a few D rank missions in response to hiding your cross-village relationship from her. My darling 'Nanu-chan'…

I warned you.

_Laughing my ass off at __**you,**_

_S.n.G._

* * *

_Dear Kazekage,_

Oh, this is war. WAR! You…you…ARGH! My fingers are BLEEDING! You think you're so smug, don't you? Up there in your stupid 'political diplomat' suite. Don't go to sleep tonight you cocky bastard! DON'T! You're in MY village for three days, and I'm going to spend the remaining 50 something hours of your stay to drive you absolutely insane for this shit!

NO! Put your head back in the goddamn window! I don't want to look at you! HOW COULD YOU?! Well, you know what? BE PREPARED!Oh yeah,

_Love,_

_Nanu-chan_

* * *

_Dear Nanu-chan,_

I must say the stuffed raccoon you sent is far more horrendous then the actual tanuki. Why on earth is it so fluffy? Imagine my surprise when I entered the restroom to throw the terrifying object at you down there slaving away in the gardens three stories beneath me, only to fine my lovely 'boyfriend' hanging off the window sill trying to throw _real _raccoons into my bathtub.

I do hope you didn't smash your handsome face when you the concrete face first. Well, maybe I do.

_Yondaime Kazekage – Gaara_

* * *

_Gaara,_

What the hell? Signing notes with your official seal now? Ph well, yeah, so that plan backfired, shut up! Do you know how hard it is to hold on to a slippery window sill when your hands are bleeding? You know, you should smile more often. You were smiling when you walked in, you looked good like that. HAH! Who knows, if you keep that up I'll just have to humiliate you by making this whole situation even _more_ bizarre by ravishing you in public.

_Apparently in love,_

_Nanu-chan_

* * *

_Dear Nanu-chan,_

Thank you for the notification, but I would prefer you didn't. It's rather dull in here, waiting for your Hokage to finish her meeting. Hungry? My apologies about the seal, it's become a habit lately with my increased workload. So, ramen?

_S.n.G._

* * *

_Gaara,_

Hell yeah! RAMEN!

_Crazily in love with you for treating me to ramen,_

_Nanu-chan_

* * *

A/N: Weeee. XD This was a fun chapter to write, I had a blast with Gaara embarassing the hell out of Naruto hehe. 


	5. Step Five: Draw the First Stroke

**_Calligraphy _**

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin'!

* * *

_Dear Gaara, _

Thanks for treating me to ramen! I still can't believe you ate just as much and just as fast as I did. That was awesome! I don't think anyone's been able to keep up with me before! Hah! But don't take that too seriously, your still in deep trouble! Just cause you happened to play on my weakness for one night doesn't mean I'm gonna go any easier on you! Your still here for a day, so, I hope you enjoyed your night of peace! Tomorrow I'm gonna get you back!

Love,

Nanu-chan

* * *

_Dear N.U.t.K., _

My apologies for the abrupt disruption of your plans, Suna calls. State of Emergency. Keep in touch, and we'll continue the fun when possible. I enjoyed your company.

Gaara

* * *

_Dear S.n.G., _

Yo! It's been a week already, everything allright over there? I still owe you a prank or two! Erm, Baa-chan won't tell me anything…you guys allright?

Nanu-chan

* * *

_Dear Nanu-chan,_

My apologies for the silence. Your Hokage is probably trying to suppress panic from any rumors. Akatsuki is dancing around the border, no one knows who they're objective is. Rumor implies they are after the bijuu however so…Uzumaki, watch yourself.

Yondaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade 

Emergency request // Please issue a team // Akatsuki invasion; Sunagakure breached // Kazekage kidnapped – message confirmed by self// Repetition as confirmed be self; _Kazekage Gone_// Immediate issue of allied support // Urgent request; Please send help!

Senior assistant to the esteemed Yondaime Kazekage – Ibiki

* * *

Copy Ninja, 

Emergency request from Suna; Akatsuki invaded borderlines and assaulted Suna. The Kazekage has been taken, gather your squad, you leave in two.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Haruno_, 

Emergency mission, pack light, travel heavy. Half an hour to rendezvous; the gates.

Copy

* * *

_Uzumaki_, 

Emergency mission, pack light, travel heavy. Half an hour to rendezvous; the gates. _Your friend is in trouble._

Copy

* * *

S.A. Yondaime Kazekage - Ibiki, 

Emergency squad en-route, one more following at daybreak. Update on the situation requested; be forewarned. One of the approaching Konoha shinobi is close to your Kazekage in more ways then one; be prepared for him. Issuance of request of information mandatory; _is the Kazekage still alive?_

Godaime Hokage - Tsunade

* * *

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, 

Prompt response noted and appreciated. En-route squad has not yet arrived, still waiting. Village untouched, Akatsuki did not infiltrate without a fight. Kazekage held them at bay. Repetition of information confirmed by self; Suna is unharmed. Kazekage presumed MIA, not listed as KIA.

_I repeat, we do not know if he is still alive._

Senior assistant to the esteemed Yondaime Kazekage - Ibiki

* * *

S.A. Yondaime Kazekage – Ibiki, 

Follow up team deployed at daybreak; please note the initial squad contains a highly trained medical ninja. Sunagakure's safety noted and thankful for it. Kazekage's current status noted; update immediately should it change.

_Uzumaki is coming, Ibiki. Just hold on a little longer._

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, 

Initial deployment received in good health and fighting spirits. Medical ninja in high regards; Kazekage's brother injured in attack; medical ninja administered healing. Kazekage's brother stable. Kazekage's status unchanged. Konoha envoy deployed at daybreak with dual Suna squads; Retrieve the Kazekage.

_You sent a jinchuuriki. We are in your debt, Hokage. _

Senior Assistant to the esteemed Yondaime Kazekage – Ibiki

* * *

_Jiraiya,_

Team Kakashi deployed to Sunagakure. Akatsuki invaded, Gaara taken. We need you at home. Battles will ensue.

Tsunade

* * *

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, 

Confirmation in Kazekage status change. Mission failure. The Kazekage is dead.

Temporary Godaime Kazekage – Ibiki

* * *

Temporary Godaime Kazekage, 

Status changed noted.

_We grieve with Suna. Please send Uzumaki home before he goes insane._

Godaime Hokage - Tsunade

* * *

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, 

Notification of mutiny. Konoha deployed shinobi Uzumaki, Naruto disappearance noted an hour pre-dawn. In accordance; village elder 'Chiyo' disappearance. Notification of status change will be sent when available.

Temporary Godaime Kazekage – Ibiki

* * *

_Jiraiya, _

Akatsuki extraction of the Shukaku successful. Sabaku no Gaara is dead. I have a feeling Naruto witnessed it.. He will need you. I'm initiating forty-eight hour grace period before he's labeled a missing-nin. Please come back, you are the only one that can bring him home now.

Tsunade

* * *

Temporary Godaime Kazekage – Ibiki, 

Mutiny noted. Forty-eight hour allowance period begun before Uzumaki is placed under Missing-nin. Hunter-nin mobilized. Status update in waiting.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Tsuade, _

I'm coming home.

Jiraiya

* * *

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, 

Nofication of status update on dual levels. Uzumaki returned at nightfall. Elder Chiyo dead. Konoha deployed squad 'Team Kakashi; Team Gai' assistance noted. The Kazekage is alive. Repetition of information as confirmed by self; the Kazekage is alive. Request for missing-nin grace period removed.

_- I repeat, Gaara has been brought back. We are in Konoha's debt._

Senior Assistant to the esteemed Yondaime Kazekage – Ibiki

* * *

_Jiraiya_, 

I don't know what they did, or how they did it. Gaara has been resurrected. Uzumaki is off the missing-nin list and has gained the favor of Suna immeasurably. We could still use you at home though.

Tsunade

* * *

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, 

Emergency squad(s) deployment left for home at daybreak. We are in your debt. Suna thanks you.

Thank you, Hokage.

Yondaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

Yondaime Kazekage – Gaara, 

Konoha is pleased your back. Naruto wouldn't stop smiling when he came home. Take care of yourself, and for the sake of Konoha, don't die anymore. I don't think Naruto could take it.

It's good to have you back, kid.

Godaime Hokage - Tsunade

* * *

_Dear Naruto, _

I cannot express my gratitude for what you have done for me. I have many things to take care of here in Suna, but do not think I won't make my way towards Konoha some time in the near future, we did have some unfinished business to take care of after all. Thank you again Uzumaki. For everything.

Gaara

* * *

_Dear Gaara, _

Your damn right you'll be heading this way soon. I did not just bring you back to life for nothing. I miss you already you big meanie, hurry it up! I demand ramen as compensation for the heart attack you gave me, by the way. A whole lot of it. And you better be here to watch me eat it.

Love,

Nanu-chan

* * *

_Dear Nanu-chan, _

Agreed. Although I must confess it hurts a little to think you think the value of my life can be paid in noodles. All the same, after what you've done to preserve said life, I hardly think treating you to however many bowls of ramen you want is a price too high to pay. I'll be there soon.

Your friend,

Gaara

* * *

_Tsunade_, 

God dammit woman, make up your mind!

Jiraiya

* * *

A/N: Yay! Haha, finally pushed it out. Gaara's finally succumbing to our ickle blondie bombshell. Yay! Yay! Yay! 


	6. Step Six: Draw the Second Stroke

**Calligraphy**

Disclaimer: Nup, don't own 'em, don't claim to, wish I did though!

A/N: Aiee, zomgz it's been months. o.o I'm sorry! I'm alive! I promise!

* * *

_Dear Uzumaki, _

I'm writing to inform you that the Kazekage of Sunagakure has departed early this morning on personal leave; he is coming to visit you. Please keep him safe and well-fed.

_If you don't, I will shove my fan through your forehead._

Have fun,

Temari

* * *

_Dear Temari, _

Really?! HOLY CRAP MY HOUSE IS A MESS!! Um, um, ok. Thanks! Sorry, I have to clean!!

In _SO_ much trouble,

Naruto

* * *

_Dear Uzumaki, _

I did not realize Gaara would be staying with you personally. Your bathtub _is_ clean, right? Also his clothes are made of a special type of cotton, it's _rare_, for kami's sake be _careful_ when you wash it. Because you _will_ be washing them, correct? You will _not_ be forcing the Kazekage to walk around in dirty clothes. Won't you, _Uzumaki_? :)

Temari

* * *

_Temari_,

I would appreciate it if you refrained from patronizing my friend. _Yeah! YEAH! DON'T PATRONIZE ME! CAUSE IF YOU DO GAARAS GONNA WHOOP YOU'RE AS_—

Please enjoy your time off; I have arrived well and in good health so do not worry.

CAUSE IF YOU PATRONIZE HIS FRIEND I'M GONNA PATRONIZE YOURS! YOU KNOW! SHIKAMARU! HAHAH—

I hope this finds you in good health as well.

Gaara – _AND NARUTO!!_

* * *

_Gaara_,

Why are you with that little freak?

Kankurou

* * *

Kankurou,

_I AM NOT A FREAK! MEANIE! GAARA JUST SHOWED ME THE LETTER YOU WROTE! YOUR SO MEEEAAANNN!_

Kankurou, the same goes for you. Please refrain from patronizing my friend.

_OR HE'LL KILL YOU HAHAHAHAHAHA_!

Gaara – _AND NARUTO! AGAIN!_

* * *

_Gaara_,

Reports of the Sound on the move, your vacation may be cut short so be prepared. We miss you.

Temari and Kankurou

* * *

Dear Dragon-Lady and Drag Queen,

YOU CAN'T STEAL HIM YET! I REFUSE! I'LL CHAIN HIM TO MY CLOSET DOOR!

Love,

Naruto

* * *

_Dear Naruto and Gaara, _

As if he couldn't smash your closet door to splinters you opium-binging nut job. How dare you call me a drag queen! Its war paint, you loser! WAR PAINT! _Dragon-Lady? I don't breathe fire, Uzumaki. Not yet._

Gaara, reports are increasing by the day, rumors yet, nothing is confirmed. Enjoy what's left of your vacation, and try to knock some sense into your friend, will you? His letters may be amusing but it's frightening to know our Kazekage is around intelligence that primitive.

_Miss you still,_

_Temari _and Kankurou

* * *

_Dear Gaara, _

_Rumors are increasing, evidence is rising. Be prepared for the call Gaara, Suna and Konoha may be on the brink of warfare once more. _

Uzumaki, you too bro. Gaara's gonna get called out first cause he's the Kazekage, but get your ass in shape blondie, the Sound's got an asskickin' with our names all over it. Don't you have a buddy in kahootz with them anyhow? I'd say it's high time to lay it out for him kid.

Still missing you,

Temari and Kankurou

* * *

_Dear Temari, _

Godaime Hokage Tsunade has issued an increase in the shinobi guarding the perimeter of Konoha. Have you established the same in Suna? If my absence is too strenuous on the shinobi force please send word, I will return to Sunagakure immediately. Uzumaki, along with his fellow Chuunin and Jounin are increasing their training regime daily, it seems we are preparing for an imminent battle no one knows about.

Gaara

* * *

_Godaime Hokage Tsunade, _

This is an issuance of a formal warning for impending battle. The ninja in association with the Sound and Mist have converged their shinobi forces and are planning a preemptive strike somewhere along the border of Suna and Konoha. We have reports of a third jinchuuriki making it's presence known in alliance with the Sound and Mist.

_Ready your shinobi for war._

Acting in Stead of the Godaime Kazekage, Temari

_Please send my brother home, Suna is in need of their leader. Give my apologies to Uzumaki, forgive me for stealing the Kazekage out from under him in their time of peace._

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage Gaara, _

Your village is preparing for battle; your sister requests you leave immediately to lead your village. Shinobi speed, take leave knowing Konoha will fight along side Suna until the last ninja falls.

Godaime Hokage Tsunade

* * *

_Gaara, _

I miss you already, take care of yourself buddy. I'll see you on the field.

_Love,_

Your Nanu-chan


	7. Step Seven: Across them Both

**Calligraphy**

Disclaimer: Noooooo, I don't own them. :( It's very sad really.

A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter out of them all yet! No humor here though, sorry my comic-seeking darlings!

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade,_

This is an issuance of top priority, the Sound and Mist in conjunction have assaulted our Eastern borders in three points. A fourth was prepared but our shinobi forces were able to stop the attack before damage reached critical proportions.

I have sent out a mass task force to patrol the northeastern boundaries closest to Konoha. It seems they are targeting Konoha as a top priority, and attempting to eradicate Suna as they go.

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara, _

Konoha thanks you for your swift action in correspondence to this matter; I am sending several squads out to patrol our southeastern borders alongside your shinobi.

Konoha can confirm the presence of a third jinchuuriki in alliance with the assaulting nations. Uzumaki Naruto is reporting daily a massive influx of demonic chakra in the direction of the invasion.

Godaime Hokage - Tsunade

_Be on your guard Gaara, they may have taken Shukaku, but you are still a powerful shinobi._

* * *

_Nanu-chan, _

I have received reports of your detection of demonic chakra in large amounts. If you can feel it, it most likely can feel you. Stay in the shadows.

Gaara

* * *

_Copy Ninja, _

Deployment to the southeastern fields. To be filled immediately for an undetermined amount of time.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Haruno, _

Kiss your family goodbye, we leave now. Pack what is necessary.

Copy

* * *

_Uzumaki, _

Let's go. Sasuke is waiting on us.

Copy.

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara,_

I have deployed Team Kakashi, all correspondence to Uzumaki Naruto should be sent to the border patrol.

Godaime Hokage - Tsunade

* * *

_Temari, _

I am sending you out to the borders; you will meet Uzumaki, Haruno, and the Copy Ninja. Kankurou is going with you. Keep me updated.

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade,_

Siblings deployed. Thank you for the update.

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

_S.n.G., _

Miss you. It sucks living in a tree. Hope your doing ok.

Love,

Nanu-chan

* * *

_Nanu-chan, _

I miss you as well. Stay alert.

Gaara

* * *

_Hokage, _

Border assaulted. Three quarters patrol force killed. Jinchuuriki among them. Uchiha Sasuke among them.

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara, _

Reports confirm jinchuuriki attack. Noted mutiny of Uchiha Sasuke. Task force deployed nearly depleted in single attack.

I am issuing a Seal of War.

_My shinobi need me, I am going to the field. Send all correspondence to senior secretary Shizune. _

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Senior Secretary to the Godaime Hokage - Shizune, _

Noted update. Shinobi forces on the south and western border are being relocated.

Sunagakure is now at War.

_I am leaving to the border as well. All updates should be sent to senior secretary Ibiki. _

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

**.Citizens of Konohagakure – as established by the Godaime Hokage Tsunade.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Curfew.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Mobilization.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Freeze of Education.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Employment.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Rationing.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Training.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Ban of Domestic Travel.**

**-.Exception made to Suna on case-by-case basis.-**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Ban of Foreign Travel Acceptance.**

**-.Citizens of Suna not liable.-**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Weapon Manufacturing.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Clothing Manufacturing.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Hunter-Nin Free Patrol.**

**.Issuance of **_**War Time**_** Missing-Nin Death Penalty.**

**-.K.O.S.-**

_**.In effect immediately. **_

All citizens wishing to defend Konoha should report to the normal Academy. All minor classes have been suspended until further notice. Training begins at daybreak without fail. Ages 16 to 29 accepted readily unless due injury is too severe. Older citizens and injured may apply for strategic, office, messenger, and supply line ranks.

**.Fire Country Prevail.**

* * *

**.Residents of Sunagakure – as established by the Godaime Kazekage Gaara.**

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Curfew.**

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Shinobi Mobilization. **

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Cease Education.**

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Employment. **

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Food Rationing. **

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Water Rationing. **

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Crash-Course Training. **

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Ban of Foreign Travel Acceptance.**

–**.Residents of Konoha exempt. -**

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Weapon Manufacturing. **

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Clothing Manufacturing. **

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Hunter-Nin Free Patrol. **

**.Establishment of **_**War Time**_** Missing-Nin Death Penalty. **

**-.K.O.S.-**

_**.In effect immediately. **_

All residents of Sunagakure wishing to aid in the defense of our lands may report to the southern barracks. Senior Secretary to the Godaime Kazekage and under hands will be available for placement within shinobi ranks. All ages 15 to 31 accepted without injury. Injured or older residents may apply for strategic, office work, messenger correspondence, or supply line placement.

**.Winds Never Cease to Blow.**

* * *

_Mother, _

Our nations are at war. I'm going tomorrow to sign up for the enlisting group. Wish me luck. The desert life has trained me to be strong and unyielding, do not fret for my safety.

Your loving son,

Ranmaru

* * *

_My dearest, _

Konoha has declared a State of War, so I won't be able to visit you for a while yet. I'll send you a letter as I can. Rationing of supplies and tightened security won't allow me to send letters as often as I used to, so please know I love you in it's stead.

Forever yours,

Mino

* * *

_My daughter, _

Please keep yourself safe. We love you, and were so very proud of you. Defend our nation with pride and honor. Your mother is going tomorrow to sign up with the _War Time _clothing group. Maybe you'll be issued a uniform she made herself. I am also going to enlist in the messenger squadron; perhaps I'll deliver the message that brings you home safe and sound.

_Fire Country Prevail._

Your father,

Haruno

* * *

A/N: Ooh snaps, their at war!

A bit of a fore-warning, the next chapter will not be as usual. It's going to span the length of three blood-soaked years during this war their in, in which you'll see bits and pieces of letters and correspondence between the leaders, the citizens, and of course, Gaara and Naruto.

Implying there will be bits and pieces offhandedly mentioned that won't have been written before, so your going to have to use your imagination and fill in the months and weeks in between the letters. I hope you enjoy it!

- Shy


	8. Step Eight: A Dash To Finish

**Calligraphy**

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, nor do I claim them. They'd be porn stars rather then anime icons if they were. ^.^

* * *

_Beloved_,

We are made as comfortable as possible on the battlefront, please pray for my brethren. The shinobi of the Fire are with us, and their jinchuuriki stands at our side with bravery and courage. His presence bolsters our spirits. We pray it is enough to survive the coming onslaught.

_For the winds of the desert-_

I think of you at all times,

Kimi

* * *

_My dearest, _

Please stay safe, I know you are under the watchful eye of the Hokage, but we will not make it without you. We worry daily, going about our tasks like machines, the village is heavy with an oppressive spirit. So many are gone, the streets are barren; the children's laughter doesn't ring out anymore. I can't even complain about the noise when the Academy let's out, do you remember those days?

Now it is only trained shinobi, and they are so young… She asks for you constantly, and it breaks my heart to tell her that mommy isn't coming home today, that I don't know when mommy will be home.

_Just make sure you do. _

Yours truly…

* * *

_S.A. Godaime Kazekage - Ibiki_,

Reporting in the fatalities of Sunagakure in the latest skirmish; we've reached a total of twenty nine today. The Kazekage has sustained injury but nothing fatal or grievous. Enclosed is the packet of accrued shinobi letters home, please dispense at your earliest convenience.

_Winds never cease to blow. _

Corporal Lieutenant,

Baki

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, _

Though it is nothing of noted concern we are receiving reports of chakra flaring out of a cave in the northern most forest. Perhaps a rogue shinobi? No attacks or threats, just writing to keep you informed and get my mind off the battle for a while.

Fire Country Prevail,

Asuma

* * *

_Gaara_,

It's been a while. I was in the area yesterday but I was having some trouble with a rogue group of bandits, sorry I wasn't able to come by. This place is cramped, and it smells. Some of the shinobi were a little leery of me so I relocated, and you know, they put me downwind of the corpses.

I miss you, stay safe,

Nanu-chan

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade_,

Our forces are holding steady for the time being; are your shinobi faring as well? Enclosed is a packet of the agreed upon exchange of information concerning strategies and movement. We must move soon, supplies are dwindling.

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

_Ms. Yuka_,

It greatly pains me to send this letter home; please know your husband, Mr. Loni, fought valiantly in the defense of Konoha and we will never forget his sacrifice. The undertakers will be arriving in Konoha shortly to begin the proper burial ceremonies as intended. My prayers are with you, as it is for the entire village in this time of great suffering and sorrow.

I am sorry for your loss.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Kitinai, _

Kitty he's gone. The list went around three days with the names of those deceased in the most recent battles. I refused to believe it, but today I received the formal letter of grievance from the Hokage. _He's gone…

* * *

  
_

_Godaime Hokage, _

Writing you again to let you know that that cave we heard about has some strange activity going on – reported sighting. We think it might be a rogue shinobi, were only seeing one person. The chakra is not familiar, but it's giving off strong pulses. We'll keep you informed,

Fire Country Prevail,

Asuma

* * *

_Dear mama_,

Daddy says you'll come home soon. You will won't you? Everyday he tells me the story of my name; he says it came from you. He says you named me your name because your mama loved your name, and you wanted to show me that you wanted to pass on that love.

Daddy tells me you aren't sad where you are, but he looks very sad when he says that, so I think you're sad too. So I'm writing this to tell you I'm sending your love back so you won't be sad anymore, ok mama?

Love,

Lilyanya

* * *

_My son, _

Everyday we hear of more death, more fallen in the glories of battle. It's difficult to think of it as glory knowing anyone of those names on that dreaded list they pass around could be yours. I fear for you, my son. Know that I do however, love you very much, and am proud of your determination to defend the Fire country.

We visit the shrine daily to pray for your safety, I hope with all I am that they carry through for you. I miss you.

Your loving mother,

Ishino

* * *

_Nanu-chan, _

We've reports of an Uchiha on the borderline. I'm asking you not to go out there yet, if it is the Akatsuki member your life will be in greater danger because you hold the kyuubi. Please keep yourself safe, Nanu-chan.

If anything were to happen to you, I do not know what I would do…maybe it is for the best that the tanuki demon is gone – I would be responsible for more destruction than Akatsuki and your Uchiha betrayer combined should I hear of your death.

Please heed my word.

Miss you,

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

_My love_,

I leave at dawn on a mission that I am sure is very safe. It's not going to be dangerous at all, and this is why I am writing you. I miss you terribly; you are always on my mind. I—

Mina

* * *

_Fox, _

I'm waiting for you.

Revenge

* * *

_Mr. Kazuno_,

It greatly pains me to send this letter home; please know your wife, Mrs. Mina, fought valiantly in the defense of Konoha and we will never forget her sacrifice. The undertakers will be arriving in Konoha shortly to begin the proper burial ceremonies as intended. My prayers are with you, as it is for the entire village in this time of great suffering and sorrow.

I am sorry for your loss.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Blondie_,

Were leaving at dawn. Something is up with Naruto, but that is not the priority. Neji from Team Gai is going with Naruto to make sure he doesn't do something drastic he's got planned out in that thick head of his; as for us, were going to the border. Akatsuki has come.

Shadow of Affection

* * *

_Gaara_,

He sent me a letter…I'm going. Even if he won't come back to Konoha, I have to try and make him see how far he's letting himself go into revenge, how much we need him back. I'll come back, promise.

I Love You,

Nanu-chan

* * *

Tsunade,

Get him back, or I will.

Gaara

* * *

Gaara,

Get who back?

Tsunade

* * *

_S.A. Godaime Kazekage - Ibiki_,

Reporting in the fatalities of Sunagakure in the latest set of battles; we've reached a total of eighty seven in the past week. Enclosed is the death list. Kazekage is on edge, we do not know what is wrong.

_Winds never cease to blow. _

Corporal Lieutenant,

Baki

* * *

_Revenge_,

You asked. I am coming. Meet me on the West field.

Fox_

* * *

  
_

_Fox, _

I'll be waiting.

- R

* * *

_Naruto, _

I'm giving you one warning. If you go to him, I will hunt you both down. You have come to mean far too much to my sanity, if you are killed in a fight against the betrayer I will remove you from my mind and heart. You have Suna's immeasurable favor, but as the next reigning Hokage – can you afford to be personal enemies with the Kazeage?

I am asking you from the depths of my heart; do not walk into this obvious trap. If you so desire an audience we can form some sort of temporary asylum, I am sure.

I don't want to lose my most important person.

_Aishiteru,_

Gaara

* * *

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara,

Message of urgency. Your letter was received early this morning by a copy clone; Uzumaki disappeared sometime during the second shift. The approximate time frame would be from one to five AM. Do you have any idea where he would have gone? Search party already deployed.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Mr. Haruno, _

It greatly pains me to send this letter home; please know your daughter, Ms. Sakura, fought valiantly in the defense of Konoha and we will never forget her sacrifice. The undertakers will be arriving in Konoha shortly to begin the proper burial ceremonies as intended. My prayers are with you, as it is for the entire village in this time of great suffering and sorrow.

_Sakura was my star pupil, an unwavering testament to the women that defend our village alongside the men. She was a heroic shinobi, full of valor and strength. I cannot express my deep personal sorrow at the loss of this girl. _

_Please accept this poor excuse of a condolence in my place until such a time as I am able to return to the village and offer proper grievance and prayer._

I am sorry for your loss.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade_,

He went to the Uchiha betrayer. Since the tanuki is gone I cannot detect Naruto's kyuubi chakra field without Naruto sending off a large blast of it. I don't know where they are meeting. Keep me informed, I am sending my own team.

Godaime Kazekage - Gaara

* * *

_Copy_,

Gaara's reply just came in, and he has confirmed our suspicions. I know you've just lost Sakura and the stress will be phenomenal, but you know just as well as we do. If we lose Naruto we have lost the war, and possibly our village. Please find him.

Tsunade

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade_,

That cave just exploded. I believe we have found our missing fox.

Fire Country Prevail,

Asuma

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara_,

For several weeks reports have been coming in pertaining to a cave in the north forest. I've just received notice that the minor earthquake we just felt was a chakra shockwave. No need to tell you what it was.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Gaara_,

Don't come.

Naruto is dead.

Temari

* * *

_Tsunade_,

I am sure you've heard the news.

Jiraya

* * *

I _refuse_ to believe it until I have _seen_ him with my own eyes.

Tsu

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade_,

I'm heading home to begin preparations for my two. This war has cost us more then freedom, I hope the future is bright enough to make it worth it.

Copy

* * *

_Illa, _

What is_ happening_? For days we have felt the earth quake and tremble like it's going to open up and swallow our village whole. Who is the cause of this disaster? What is? Have the demons been released?

Anxiously waiting,

Ki

* * *

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

You are very lucky you are unconscious. Very lucky. If I weren't so close to tears I would storm down into your camp and beat you within an inch of your stupid life. How _dare_ you! I gave you specific order to stand down should a situation with Uchiha ever occur, and your reply is to _off yourself_?!

Do you know how close we were to having a second war with Suna because the Kazekage decided he was going to play hero and _challenge_ your _demon_? Had it not been for the recklessness of Suna's leadership you would still be floating around like a completely useless ghost! How's that for defense of one's country?! How do you expect to become Hokage if _you can't even stay alive_?

If you _EVER_ do that again Naruto, so help me I swear in front of the shinobi council, I will rip your heart out of your throat and shove it up your rear end! How **DARE **you scare me like that!

_RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!!_

Love,

Tsunade

* * *

_Naruto, _

I am glad you are amongst us again. It seems the two of you are destined for the impossible. The current circulation of rumors is that the Kazekage challenged the nine-tail moments before your heart ceased to beat.

How he got in your chakra system we have no story, not even speculation – it's a feat within itself.

The challenge enabled the demons ability to twist dimensions –and in essence, time - , it prolonged the kyuubi's ability to sustain your heartbeat, and his chakra had enough time with the remaining time to repair the most prominent damage to your heart.

Were told you will need extreme physical therapy to overcome the scarring and damage done to your most vital organ, but you are alive at the very least. The Kazekage is still unresponsive and unconscious. Konoha is in Suna's debt, or as Baki said yesterday, a debt that was once impossible to repay has been paid in full.

Jiraya

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, _

He's awake.

Asuma

* * *

_Gaara, _

Please wake up. I am so sorry. I didn't get your letter – if I had I would not have gone…please wake up. You can't die twice, we just got even…

Come back to me,

Naruto

* * *

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade,

Really, I am not your nurse stand in. The other one is awake, and he's pissy and cranky and glaring at everyone until he has 'nanu-chan'. Come get your brat number two.

Asuma

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, _

Reports are filtering in from the northern group. The battle between Uchiha and Uzumaki had unforeseen side effects.

The collapse of the tunnel resulted in the subsequent collapse of a shallow foot hill range less then twenty miles from it – it turns out one of the hills was the hollowed out Akatsuki base of operations. That bijuu stealing thing was destroyed in the explosion.

We have no idea where Akatsuki went, but they aren't in the country any more. And no, we did not find Sasuke's body. Assuming he's still alive.

Copy

* * *

Gaara,

I know your mad at me, and I wanted to let you know that my head still hurts from where you knocked me out with that sand fist of yours. I guess I deserved it. Sorry to scare you guys like that…but um…I read the letter you sent, I didn't get it in time before.

Did you really mean that?

'_Aishiteru'?_

Er, I mean, I meant it, when I said I love you…but you know…it could mean different things. And, yeah, well, you know. Let me know, will you?

Love you _more_,

Nanu-chan

* * *

Whoo! What was that!? 5 months later? I'd like to direct your attention to my profile at this point so any readers interested in more in-depth information concerning the new schedule for the finishing of the bijillion unfinished stories I have currently published. Enjoy. :)


	9. Step Nine: Gently Blow

**Calligraphy**

Disclaimer: I don't own these guys; they are _free_ little drawn people…as free as drawn people can be, anyways. ~.^

* * *

_Gaara, _

I saw you there. Thank you for coming, Sakura would have appreciated your presence. I tried to talk to you but you were there and gone so fast, and I'll admit I had a slight breakdown at the ceremony. Best friend and all that… Where you avoiding me on purpose or am I just being sad today?

Naruto

* * *

_Naruto, _

I did not see you. I apologize for not remaining longer, I came to pay my respects to the ninja healer that saved my brothers life, Suna has not yet buried all of her own dead. I must be here for my own village before yours, forgive me. I was not avoiding you, but obligation, guilt, for now I stand with my people as their leader - not as a friend.

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

_Naruto, _

The academy is looking for instructors for the newest classes, many of our teachers were killed, and our only options now are experienced shinobi. Interested?

Hopeful,

Iruka

* * *

_Sensei, _

I would be honored to assist in teaching. Where do I need to go for training?

Uzumaki

* * *

_Copy_,

I hope you're right about this. Naruto doesn't seem too enthused about anything, and he's never shown an interest in teaching others – at least not in a positive way. Beating the snot out of the Kazekage doesn't count as positive coaching! When I asked he responded with 'sensei' and 'honored' – he's been on automatic since the battle, I hope he recovers.

Iruka

* * *

_Dolphin Face, _

Of course I am right. If there is one thing that will make Naruto break out of the shell he's wrapped himself in it will be a parentless child hell-bent on taking revenge, or a child whose dream is, like his, to be the next great ninja in order to prevent wars like this from ever happening again. Push him, he'll come around. Just watch him around any pink-haired girls, he might be a little soft on them and ruin their chances of graduating.

Copy

* * *

_Copy, _

You are a complete jackass. My name is not _dolphin face__!! _You are a terrible man!

Umino

* * *

_Naruto, _

The academy is fine. We'll begin tomorrow.

Iruka

* * *

**Sarutobi Konohamaru: Genin**

**Konoha Academy**

**Second Quarter: Ninjutsu**

Participation: Satisfactory

Technique: Satisfactory

Ability: Satisfactory

Creativity: Satisfactory

Stamina: Satisfactory

Resilience: Satisfactory

Comments: _AWESOME!! But I'm still better then you!_

Instructor: _Uzumaki Naruto_

_Tsunade – Godaime Hokage

* * *

  
_

**Moegi: Genin**

**Konoha Academy**

**Third Quarter: Taijutsu**

Participation: Satisfactory

Technique: Satisfactory

Ability: Satisfactory

Creativity: Satisfactory

Stamina: Unsatisfactory

Resilience: Unsatisfactory

Comments: _Don't sweat it kid, we'll get you through. Come see me to discuss some additional after-hour practice to increase your stamina. _

Instructor: _Uzumaki Naruto_

_Tsunade – Godaime Hokage

* * *

  
_

**Udon: Genin**

**Konoha Academy**

**Fourth Quarter: Genjutsu, Ninjutsu**

Participation: Satisfactory

Technique: Unsatisfactory

Ability: Satisfactory

Creativity: Unsatisfactory

Stamina: Satisfactory

Resilience: Satisfactory

Comments: _You'll catch up; we just have to work on your technique. Come see me to discuss some additional after-hour practice to help with this._

Instructor: _Uzumaki Naruto_

_Tsunade – Godaime Hokage

* * *

  
_

_Naruto, _

I apologize for the elongated silence, Suna took longer then expected to rebuild. How have you been?

Gaara

* * *

_Uzumaki, _

The Kazekage has sent a letter for you, are you busy?

Tsunade

* * *

Sure, send it on in.

Uzumaki

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara, _

Thank you for asking, I'm doing well. You? I hope your village has regained its strength. I apologize for the shortness of this return letter; I have a classroom full of aspiring ninja to wrestle with.

My best regards,

Uzumaki

* * *

_Copy, _

Stop that carrier bird will you? I need to make sure Naruto didn't lash out at the Kazekage and start another freakin' war.

Tsunade

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara,_

Don't take his snappish words to heart. Naruto never really recovered after Sakura's death. He retreated, and he's thrown himself head first into teaching. It was supposed to help pull him out but perhaps it's done more harm then good.

He's all but recluse now; only his students have the privilege of seeing him outside of school, for tutoring sessions. I apologize for his rudeness, but perhaps it would be best for the time being if he were left to his own devices. He's still grieving.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade, _

Maybe its silence that's killing him...if you agree with me, send his genin team here, there are a band of rogue shinobi stealing water from the border. Technically it's Suna's land, but our ninja are still setting up security measures along the farthest reaches, one mission in the hands of Konoha won't hurt us. I should apologize to him in person for staying away for so long; he has probably grown angry at me for not doing what a friend should do.

Please inform me if you send them this way, we will prepare proper stayings for a night or two.

Godaime Kazekage – Gaara

* * *

_Uzumaki,_

I want you to take the team you're working with at the Academy, Ebisu's genin squad. Suna's too busy at the moment with security measures; there are a group of rogue ninja stealing water from a small village on the border of our countries. Class C mission, should be no problem. When you're done you are to take your genin into Sunagakure for two nights. The Kazekage is looking into starting a new program between the younger ninja of the academies. They are to mingle, something about promoting peace between the villages.

Godaime Hokage – Tsunade

* * *

_Gaara, _

The Konoha genin team is here. I'm escorting them to the Kazekage building to stay, but Gaara…he looks bad.

Temari

* * *

_Gaara, _

I walked by Uzumkai earlier…the little shit almost threw me out the window. Normally I'd beat his scrawny ass to a pulp but man…he looks like there's nothing left in the world. His kids are on edge around him, I know you've gotten much better but maybe you shouldn't see him. I don't think he cares who he pisses off, wouldn't want you to kill him on accident.

Kranky

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara, _

Issuance of report on program **C**ross **C**ountry. The Sand seemed leery of my kids. Tentative friendships were formed today though. Moegi has a crush on one of them. I don't think Konohamaru liked that too much. Udon found a brainy friend too. Good idea you have here.

Regards,

Uzumaki

* * *

_Nanu-chan, _

Thank you for the timely report. Just in time to make me stay at the office even later. How have you been?

Gaara

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara_,

I am well.

Regards,

Uzumaki

* * *

_Nanu-chan, _

I don't think you are.

Gaara

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara, _

I don't know what you mean by that. I am healthy and happy teaching at the Academy.

Regards,

Uzumaki

* * *

_Nanu-chan, _

If you write a formal heading one more time I'm going to come down there into your room and beat you to death. You know exactly what I mean. Since when does Naruto Uzumaki sign letters 'regards'? No jokes, no playful threats, not even a doodle on the corner of the page. You are not okay.

Gaara

* * *

_Gaara, _

Maybe I learned how to be respectful.

Uzumaki

* * *

Maybe you learned how to lie.

Gaara

* * *

Are you challenging me?

Uzumaki

* * *

I am. Meet me ¾ north northwest of Sunagakure. There is a small dried oasis to mark the location.

Gaara

* * *

_Gaara, _

What the fucking hell happened to Uzumaki?! He came in pissed off, but fine. He left raging mad and black and blue! What the hell?!

Kankurou

* * *

_Godaime Kazekage – Gaara, _

I thank you for sending my best Jounin home a black-eyed, toothless ball of anger. The bruise on his thigh was especially fun to heal during the busiest hour of the day. He's on his way back to Suna as I write this; he stormed in telling me he's taking the rest of the week off for personal leave and stormed right back out. I hope you know how to handle him when he's like this.

An amused Hokage,

Tsunade

* * *

_Gaara, _

Naruto's here.

Temari

* * *

_Gaara, _

…

…

…

I don't know how to say this.

…

…

When you do things like that, _SHUT THE GOD DAMN CURTAINS_!!

Kankurou

* * *

A/N: *Snirks* Ooooooooohhhh, Gaara got him some! XD


	10. Step Ten: Sit Back

**Calligraphy**

Disclaimer: The boys ain't mine.

* * *

_Tsunade, _

I'm taking my vacation time too.

Nanu-chan

* * *

_Naruto,_

I appreciate your two week notice and your eloquent way of asking permission. You're a model shinobi. Enjoy your time, brat.

Tsunade

* * *

_Godaime Hokage – Tsunade_,

I am pleased to inform you that I have taken hostage of one Naruto Uzumaki for the following week. I feel inclined to inform you he will be well taken care of, and shall be released at the end of the following seven days. I cannot guarantee what condition he will make it home in, but at the very least, he will be grinning from ear to ear.

My sincerest apologies,

_Godaime Kazekage - Gaara

* * *

  
_

_Temari, _

What is going on over there? Gaara just sent me the strangest letter…I could almost swear he was _joking_.

A confused Hokage,

Tsunade

* * *

_A confused Hokage, _

I suppose there is no use sugar coating it. Gaara has stolen with grand style, Naruto's heart. I'm quite sure the same is true for his virginity. While that's all well and dandy – I think Suna as a collective whole is waiting for Naruto to go home…

A sleep-deprived sister,

Temari

* * *

_A sleep-deprived sister, _

_**WHAT?!

* * *

  
**_

_Uzumaki, _

I regret to inform you that I may have caused the Hokage to have a heart attack. Perhaps you can go home now and see to your mentor.

Temari

* * *

_Temari, _

Baa-chan is much stronger then that, don't be ridiculous! I got three more days!

Cozy and content,

Nanu-chan

* * *

_Uzumaki, _

You've been in Suna for nearly a month. I realize you have a new found love interest over there, but you've got to come back home eventually unless you want to give up your dreams of becoming Hokage and put in for a transfer to Suna. I'll kill you if you do so, by the way. So pack your things, enjoy your last night, and get your blond self home.

Tsunade

* * *

_Naruto, _

I miss you already.

Gaara

* * *

_Tsunade, _

Look! Look at this! You see? You're causing the Kazekage grief! Meanie! MEANIE!

Angry at you,

Naruto

* * *

_Naruto, _

My gods you're an annoying little bastard when you're in love aren't you? Do I look like I care?! DO I?! Here! Here's a damn mission to Suna. You have THREE DAYS! Read this slowly, Uzumaki. **D**-**A**-**Y**-**S**, not _weeks_! Understand? Now get outta my village so I can have some peace!

Tsunade

* * *

_Gaara, _

I'm coming back for three days! Can't wait to see you!

Nanu-chan

* * *

Kankurou,

Naruto is coming back for three days. I want to surprise him, do you have any ideas?

Gaara

* * *

_Gaara_,

Yeah I got one. Stay outta his pants. Let the rest of us get some shut-eye you wacked-out nymphomaniac.

Kranky

* * *

_Kankurou, _

You are _useless_. Here's a mission to Mist for the three days he'll be here.

Gaara

* * *

_Gaara, _

It's rude to send your siblings on missions so you can have large amounts of sex. Can I have one to Fire please? That way you'll be sending me on a mission so _I _can have large amounts of sex. As the Kazekage you have a duty to be fair, after all.

Temari

* * *

_Nanu-chan, _

Meet me at the restaurant on the corner of the street; I have a surprise for you.

Gaara

* * *

**Djemaa Evening Menu**

Drinks:

**Bisap**:Hibiscus red sweet tea.

**Sake:** Lemon, Cherry, Vanilla, Grape, Lily, Green, and Apple flavors.

**Tea:** Ask for a flavor.

Evening Meals:

**Brochette**: Marinated meat on a stick, barbequed to your liking.

(Pork, Beef, Chicken, Lamb available)

**Fried Calamari**: Fried squid, served with salt and lemon slices.

**Couscous: **Semolina pasta, coarsely ground, served under a vegetable stew.

**Harira: **Tomato soup, green beans, green pepper, potato, onion, and carrot stewed.

**Onigiri**: Balls of steamed, white rice.

**Ramen**: Shio, Miso, Tonkotsu, Shōyu, Sapporo, Kitikata, Tokyo-Style, Hakata, Hiyashi, Aburasoba, Tsukemen, and Tantanmen available.

**Salade Marocaine: **tomato, green pepper, olive, boiled potato, onion and curry chopped and tossed.

**Tagine**: Choice of meats (Chicken, Lamb, or Beef) stewed with potato, carrot, green beans, corn, and pepper.

* * *

I have a question for you.

* * *

Why are you writing to me on a napkin?! I'm sitting right in front of you!

* * *

I wanted it to be special…because this simple way of communication is how we came to be.

* * *

Um…ok. Well sorry I write so slow.

* * *

Are you ready for my question?

* * *

Can we eat first? I'm freakin' starving!

* * *

If you want.

* * *

Allright!

* * *

**Djemaa **

Miso Ramen: ¥550

Miso Ramen: ¥550

Miso Ramen: ¥550

Miso Ramen: ¥550

Miso Ramen: ¥550

Miso Ramen: ¥550

Shio Ramen: ¥550

Fried Calamari: ¥1790

* * *

Sake Apple: ¥340

Sake Apple: ¥340

Sake Lemon: ¥340

Bisap: ¥465

* * *

Total: ¥7125

Paid: ¥7125

* * *

Ok then, what's up?

* * *

Are you ready?

* * *

I think? You're kinda making me nervous…what's wrong?

* * *

I never said anything was wrong.

* * *

Well, all right then. Spit it out!

* * *

Will you marry me?

* * *

Yes.

* * *

Naruto...did you just draw me in a wedding dress?

* * *

Get your sand away from_ there_ and I'll erase it!!!! I swear! I LOVE YOU!  


* * *

A/N: LOL, the receipt was the funnest part of this chapter to write! XD Nanu-chan is awesome with his mass amounts of Miso Ramen! Mm, I cheated on this chapter. I wrote down a bunch of random Morrocan meals because I am too lazy to find asian desert stuff. XD Lol. One chapter left! :D


	11. Step Eleven: And Cherish

**Calligraphy**

Disclaimer: Seriously, I do not even like this space anymore. I don't own them. :(

* * *

_Dear Baa-Chan, _

This is a formal invitation to my wedding to the Godaime Kazekage. You are invited, but only if you behave yourself. :)

Love,

Naruto

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

This is a formal invitation to my wedding to the Godaime Kazekage. You aren't actually invited since you'll be KOS, but I thought you might want to at least see what the invitations look like.

Love,

Naruto

* * *

_Dear Perverted Old Man, _

This is NOT a formal invitation to my wedding. You aren't allowed near us until the honeymoon is over. If I see a book published on yaoi within the next few months I will teach Gaara the sexy technique and force you to watch until you die of a perpetual nosebleed. See you in the spring.

Love,

Naruto

* * *

_Kakashi-Sensei_,

This is a formal invitation to my wedding. I'm sending you two. Since the ceremony is happening in Suna I can't leave one at Sakura's memorial. Do the honors for me, please? I'll see you there.

Naruto

* * *

_Dear Naruto, _

Thank you for inviting me. I will attend only if you promise to supply an ample amount of sake at the ending festival.

Tsunade

* * *

_Dear Naruto, _

…wow. Congragulations? O.o

Sasuke

* * *

_Iruka, _

Ah well, you know you're already invited. But I sent you one just to have as a keepsake you sentimental old man. See you there.

Naruto

* * *

_Baa-Chan, _

You got yourself a deal, lady!

Naruto

* * *

_Naruto, _

I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Iruka

* * *

_Baki, _

This is a formal invitation to the Godaime Kazekage's wedding ceremony to be held Saturday of next week. Please send a return message if you accept so we may accomadate all attending.

Regards,

Godaime Kazekage - Gaara

* * *

_Naruto, _

I would be honored. I left your invitation when I visited this morning. She will be there, I have no doubt.

Copy

* * *

Gaara,

Are you ready? Were starting in 10 minutes.

Temari

* * *

_Naruto, _

Get in position at your end of the village! The Suna ninja are mobilizing at the southern end. Copy will meet you with Iruka and Tsunade along with the rest of your surviving genin class. Don't forget where you'll come face to face with Gaara! Right in the middle of the village, got it? Time's up, don't get cold feet now!

Kankurou

* * *

_Naruto, _

_Many years ago I received a letter from a boy with sunny blond hair, sparkling blue eyes he promised me all got lost in, and, I quote, a 'gorgeous tan'. The first time I laid eyes on you I did not see these things. I saw a boy that was lost, afraid, sad, and tortured. I saw myself. But unlike what I saw in my own heart, I saw you were still capable of smiling, you laughed like you weren't hurt, your eyes sparkled like the sun shone at all hours, and you were willing to give up everything for a friend in need._

_I wanted to crush you, to take these joys from you when I had none of them for my own. But you wouldn't let me. Instead you showed me a path I had long ago turned from, your strength and courage set me free from my demons and I was able to transcend my wildest dreams. Through your kindness and compassion I become a figure of importance amongst my people, instead of a shadow of death. I was recognized as an important military figure through leadership and skill, instead of a fatality count and blind rage. _

_But even after you'd given me so much, I did not realize it was the same boy whom I'd insulted and threatened through that silly school project._

_Your perseverance through those first few tentative years kept alive a small flame within me, and when I finally realized who you were I felt betrayed. I thought fate was laughing at me, taunting me. That so long ago I'd met the boy, the man, who would come to save my life, my soul from damnation. I hated myself for being stupid, for not realizing only someone of your caliber would stick around as long as you did. I should have realized you are the only one that fits the standards that defines you. _

_Only you would have stayed after so much transpired between us. _

_Only you would have a heart big enough to bring someone back from the dead. I owe you more then my heart today. I owe you my breath, my very life. After I came back, I remember so vividly the blue of your eyes. The tears lining your cheeks sparkled against those big, misty eyes. I was amazed, in shock. I think I knew then I loved you a little more then was necessary for a friend. _

_When the war struck I thought of you constantly. Your demon put you in so much danger, and for the first time in my life I knew fear. I was scared you would be hurt, that you wouldn't make it through, or that the death of a loved one would take your smile from you. My fears came true the night you fell. I ran so fast the wind cut me, and I screamed so loudly blood came from my throat. When I saw you I lost my mind for a few moments. I don't know what possessed me to seek out the demon within you, but I am thankful that whatever it was intervened. _

_All I could think of, over and over again, was that I could not keep living if you were not there to smile at me, or to laugh at the most trivial things in life. I realized you were more important to me then I thought you were. You were not just a precious person to me. You weren't a person at all. You were something much more, something far more important then a friend that can be lost or found. _

_I realized I needed you as not only a friend, but as a soul that lit the way forward. You brought me such joy when you were around, you gave me such happiness, and I knew such peace in your presence that even someone as damaged as I understood what it meant. It meant I loved you._

_Today I stand before you trying to put into words what has happened in such a short period of time, what has survived from the thin fragment of a connection and has grown into a bond of love and trust that endured even the trials of a war. The only words I can think of are very simply, I love you. _

_So in the spirit of our union today, and in memory of that first fateful letter:_

_You still have atrocious spelling and grammar skills, although I don't think you're stupid. What shinobi would reveal personal information of that nature to a complete stranger, aside from you, my trusting and courageous Naruto? My name is Sabaku no Gaara. My favorite color is crimson, I am a male, and I like spicy foods in general. My eyes are green. I don't' have a favorite time of the day because I like night. Who said anything about friendship – I want you by my side as the one I will do anything for - my life._

_Love,_

_Gaara

* * *

  
_

_Gaara, _

_I stayed up all night trying to think of what to say but nothing really clicked. I tried, I even asked Sakura to give me some pointers. She didn't help much, just blew the curtains around a bit. So instead I fell asleep, and I dreamt of you. _

_In my dream I saw the letters, carried back and forth over those years we didn't knew who we were, who the other was, or who we wanted to be. I saw the carrier bird flying back and forth, back and forth over and over again until he become so powerful from the constant traveling. His wings bulged with muscle, his tail grew long with experience, and his beak grew sharp with protectiveness over his parcels. I didn't understand it at first until the skies began to darkened, and the rain fell down on him. The bird flew on undeterred, until the winds began to blow. Tornadoes fell from the clouds, and from above I watched as trees, rocks, even the rivers were blown into the skies and sent in new directions. _

_But through the swirling wind and the howling noises the bird continued on his course, his muscular wings straining but holding him steady, his long graceful tail steering him clear of debris around him, and his sharp, powerful beak holding fast to his letter when any other would have long ago released it. The bird struggled, and was blown backwards a few times, but he always recovered and set out at renewed pace to regain time lost. _

_Eventually the storm cleared, and the bird delivered his package to your hands safely. He stayed with you until you wrote your response to me, and flew back like he did every other time. The storm did not scare him away, did not make him more cautious and cause him to take a longer, alternate route to avoid dangerous ground. Instead he flew in the straight line he'd always had, and this time, he knew to fly higher then the clouds to avoid the storm. _

_When I woke up this morning I realized what it meant. Even though we carry burdens few understand, and though we were not love at first sight, our endurance has evolved with the times, and we have grown into something that is unbreakable. Together we can overcome whatever is in our path, and like the bird in my dreams, I've learned from experiences in the past. _

_Today I know better then to leave your side, because I can't bear the thought of coming back without you here to receive me. Today I know I won't ever rush off against your wishes without a good cause, today I know you care for me as much as I care for you – and nothing will ever mean more to me than that. Today I know without hesitation in my voice or doubt in my mind that I am ready to make the journey back home, with you. Hand in hand. _

_Today I'm ready to be your husband, and I am willing to brave the storm of all kinds to remain just that, and all that it means. I love you, Sabaku no Gaara. Nothing will take that away from me, or you, ever again. _

_My wings have grown too strong, my tail too long, and my beak too sharp to let it.

* * *

  
_

**Konoha Academy:**

**First Quarter**

Dear parents,

It is my pleasure to inform you that a new program of study will be entering into your child(ren)s curriculum. Were calling it _**C**__alligraphy_, and it entails a simple pen pal system with a child of another hidden village in the same bracket of skill as your child(ren). Enclosed is a list of which villages are available for contact should you have a preference of which shinobi you want your child(ren) to interact with.

As an additional bonus a similar program has been set up for the parents of children involved in the first year of this exercise. If interested, please return the following form with your child(ren) as soon as possible so that we can match up all participants.

Regards,

Hidden Village of Leaf - _**Godaime Hokage**_

_Fire Country_

Hidden Village of Sand - _**Godaime Kazekage**_

_Wind Country_

Hidden Village of Cloud – _**Yondaime Raikage**_

_Lightening Country_

Hidden Village of Mist – _**Rokudaime Mizukage**_

_Water Country_

Hidden Village of Rock – _**Godaime Tsuchikage**_

_Earth Country

* * *

_

A/N: Wow...it took me a year and one day to write an eleven chaptered fic that was meant to take a week. That's terrible! But at long last here is the final chapter of Calligraphy.

Thank all of you that reviewed and demanded another update, and thanks to those that stuck around through the months of silence. You're words are what keeps a writer moving, and in my case, what brings one back to life. In the spirit of the times, Happy Holidays, and I hope this story has warmed your spirits in light of love and the pull of that fairytale ending we all dream of.

~ Shyanna


End file.
